The lifeless end
by Maryannefrost
Summary: Some die some survive Some lie And some will beg for another's life


**so i thought of doing this because never really done this kind of thing before and ive always wondered how everyone died so i decided to tell the tale myself in hopes would be as good as i imagined so here goes nothing. also i have no idea how to spell half their names so please by pass my aweful spelling and on reading! (-°.°)**

Death of uzumaki Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha

"Sasuke listen to me!" Naruto knows this could be his last chance to save him, "don't give in to Oruchimaru, don't rip me apart like last Time! You've ran away from me once because of him do you honestly think I'll let you go back to the point of being so confused that you are willing to die?! Have you learned nothing?" Sasuke looked drained like he was dyeing, like he was withering away from the thought of living at all. A tear stained Sasuke' s cheek and for some reason Naruto was relieved that he had still got emotion,  
"Naruto you have a chance at living why do you waste it on me as if it's necessary to do so? DO YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE NOTHING LEFT OTHER THAN YOU AND SAKURA? DO YOU KNOW THAT I CAN'T GO BACK BECAUSE IF I DO I WILL DIE ALONE WITHOUT YOU? I can't go back Naruto because it's to late." Naruto could do nothing as the boy he once hated, to the point of liking, was on his knees begging for a chance. Naruto felt his body moving on its own, towards the boy he once knew, to the only boy who he could truly call a friend.  
"Then wait" Sasuke looked up from digging his head in the palm of his hands and sniffled which made Naruto think of the lonely boy he had wanted back for so long, "wait for me to become Hokage and I will make sure the verdict is white but you can live with me just outside the village in the meantime, somewhere they'll never find us, okay?" Sasuke was about to stand up before Oruchimaru stabbed Naruto in the back,  
"Oops, I slipped. Now as I was saying come back to me Sasuke I've come back just for you, you know. Will you waste my efforts or will you make it worthwhile? Hmm?" Sasuke couldn't get the words out to speak and with Sakura screaming its not like he could be herd. Oruchimaru' s patients was wearing thin and he thought of nothing but to kill Sasuke but as he lifted his arm to do so a sudden strike went through his chest prevented his doing so and all he could see was a grey flash of hair that disappeared right next to Sakura' s side who had stopped wailing at this point. Sasuke had stopped crying as well and he just looked up to Sakura and stood up at the shocking scene of two people he used to trust with his life and felt nothing but grief and sadness. He had thought of this plan many times before but never went through with it. He looked up to Sakura and mouthed a few words that made out 'I will always love you' as he left a piece of paper next to he's shoes. He threw his sword into his chest and laid down next to Naruto and brushed his hair back whilst saying "night night, old friend" as he closed his eyes.

Sakura held up the note and read it aloud and it was almost as if she could hear him talking to her:- "bye bye annoying little runt and Baka sensei don't miss me at all... p.s do you ever age Kakashi?" Though a little hurt they both laughed at his horrid words. Kakashi gave a reassuring 'let's go home' kind of look as Sakura nodded. Their lives are still fine with out them both but they do miss them both from time to time. Sakura doesn't miss Naruto to Much though Naruto was 23 when he died, so Sakura is busy looking after her baby Sasuke Naruto Uzumaki. He's got the power of his dad but the temper of Sasuke, and Kakashi well he's out their somewhere. He still sends letters to Sakura sometimes to see how she's doing but other than that he's never herd from. But that's just away the story goes. There are lots of ways that story could of ended but this is the only one that is true. Lady Tsnade is still up and going but other than that there's nothing to tell. Naruto and Sasuke' s spirits have been seen a lot recently though and many people say that Sakura is trying to bring them back. Well isn't that fun. Well that brings us to the end of our story so far.


End file.
